


The Truth

by GenuinePermBoy (GenuineLoudBoy)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Bohrhap Boys
Genre: Arguing, Ben gets found out, Drama, Fights, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Joe's hurt, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuinePermBoy
Summary: Joe is worried that Ben is going behind his back...He hopes that's not the case...But then again, he'd be a stupid man if he thought nothing was wrong.





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I can't believe there isn't any Cardboard Ben and Joe fics.   
> So I fixed that.

Joe, a worried, anxious man, walks into the room.

At first he told himself it couldn’t be. That it wouldn’t happen…It couldn’t. He- He would never do that to him.   
But as the days go on and on, the thought seems more legitimate. And that’s terrifying.

He sees him, practically sitting there on the couch despite the lack of joints. God he looks so handsome, he just wants to go over there and have another ‘blame it on a crazy night in Tokyo’ kind of night.  
But he knows he shouldn’t. Not now. Not with what’s been going on. He breathes in, and out.

He can do this.

He has to do this.

“Hello, Ben.” He starts.

“.”

“You’re silent because you know what this is about.” He starts himself off strong, maybe this’ll make everything short and sweet

“.”

“Oh don’t be so shocked. I may be dashing, but I’m not stupid. I’ve figured you out and you know it.”

“.”

“Don’t play coy with me! You know what you’ve done…” He trails off, diverting his gaze onto the floor, he can’t bear to look into those green pools of wonder.

Ugh, typical. Ben stays silent, he knows he’s been caught. Joe snaps his attention right to Ben. He’s got him now.

“So who is it, huh? It’s the boxes, isn’t it?! I should’ve gotten rid of them when I first moved in five years ago- I should’ve known you’d go after them when I wasn’t looking.”

“.”

“Of course it’s the boxes! Who else could it be, Ben?!”

“,-“ Oh no, he’s cutting that cardboard bastard there-

“So what is it about them? Huh? What do they have that I haven’t got?! Is it because they’re open? I could be open. I could be more open for you, Ben!”

“…”

“Oh, I know what it is. It’s because they’re cardboard, isn’t it?”

“.”

“Don’t lie, we both know that’s it…” He takes a minute…

All of it is making sense now.   
The silent treatments, the distant gazes, the blank looks…

He should’ve seen it before. The more that he thinks about it, the more that everything is sense now…Oh god…

Joe starts welling up. He looks up, biting his forefinger knuckle, trying to keep himself from crying anymore. He shakes his head, making eye-contact with Ben again.

“You know, just because you’re cardboard, and I’m human- that doesn’t mean we can’t make this work!” He shakes his head again, throwing every single ounce of dignity out the window as he practically lunges for the empty spot on the couch.

He turns toward Ben, he licks his dry lips, trying to think about what to say. He can’t…

He can’t lose him.

“We can make this work! We can- We can get past this!” He smiles with hope filled in his eyes as he looks at Ben. God is he handsome.   
“I can get more cardboard pieces! That’s it, isn’t it?”

“…”

“Then it’s settled!” He hops off of the couch with a big spring in his step. “I’ll-I’ll get more, and we’ll be happy again, Ben!”

“.-“

“We can forget this ever happened and everything will go back to normal and-and we can be a normal couple again, Ben!” he says happily, putting on his jacket as he gets ready to go out.

“!”

He jumps-…

Ben never shouts. Joe’s smile slowly fades, turning back toward him.   
“What…What is it?”

“…”

“What?”

“…”

“You’re scaring me, Ben…” He furrows his brows...There’s something wrong. He hears shuffling from the bedroom. Joe snaps his head so fast that he’s afraid he’s going to snap he own neck and die.

But he’d rather drop dead then what he sees appear out of the door.

As soon as the man sees Joe, he stops in his tracks.

Anger builds as he looks between Ben and the man. He nods with complete and utter disbelief.

“…Really? Him?” Joe says to Ben, practically scoffing.

“Joe, I swear, it isn’t what it-.”

“Shut the FUCK UP, GWIL!” Joe snaps toward the tall man, giving everything he has not go fully lunge at the man.

The cheating Cardboard bastard tries to talk-

“I always knew you had a thing for tall lanky men, but to go with _him_?!” He slowly shakes his head in disappointment at Ben, but he quickly snaps to Gwil.   
“And you-…First you go after Rugby and then what? He wasn’t enough for you?!”

“It wasn’t-!”

“It was! You can’t have enough Ben in your life and you know it! I know you’ve been eyeing him ever since you first laid eyes on him…I just never thought you’d stoop so low…”

Both Gwil and Ben were silent…Those bastards. He shakes his head.

“I’m leaving!” Joe exclaims, grabbing the suitcase he had left by the door in case all of this had gotten ugly. But before he could fully leave, he walked back into the room.   
“You know, I’ll never stop fighting for you, Ben...”

“.”

“I’ll come back for you…” He whispers, turning back around to leave out the door.

He still loves Ben. Ben knows this.

He also knows that Joe will fight for him. He’ll do whatever it takes to get Ben back.

Whatever it takes.


End file.
